


Wooden

by OhMistakeShiny



Series: FE Couples  drabbles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny
Summary: Nanna gifts a little thing to Leif, nothing special but something he values.
Relationships: Leif Faris Claus/Nanna
Series: FE Couples  drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Wooden

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it

"Open it! "

Leif raised his head to look at the person that stood before him. He saw the sincere smile that adorned her face and looked at the wooden box in his lap that she had given to him with her delicate hands. He caressed the box with his fingers and the girl bended a little, to get closer at him, to not lose his reaction to whatever was in the box. He looked at her eyes one last time and the green eyes were telling him what their owner had said a moment ago, to open the wooden piece.

He didn't want to make her wait more and he finally discovered what was inside. A new pair of gloves.

"I know it's not a lot but I wanted to give you something for your promotion." She said while putting her hair behind her ear, the one not adorned with the feather, and bitting her lip.

"I like it a lot. Thank you so much Nanna." The girl smiled and made him smile. He tried on the gloves and looked at his hands, " They are truly amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely." He said putting the box at his side and standing up.

Nanna moved away a little to have for him space but Leif's hand ended cupping her face near her ear while he used his other arm to embrace her, being the two very near to each other. The two looked at each other and felt how the red starting to adorn their faces.

Leif moved his head and kissed her cheek, near her lips.

Leif moved his head, Nanna also moved hers towards him.

Her lips joined his, slowly, tasting each other for the first time.


End file.
